Hanging feeders for bee hive boxes/containers have become popular over the years, but come with many problems. The lids of prior art hanging feeders can be difficult and time consuming to remove and also are usually of an opaque color which prevents the user from seeing the feeding syrup inside of the hanging feeders.
Tubes that exist in hanging feeders generally hang loosely, so that the frames of the hanging feeders are not sturdy and can easily bend and flex against the neighboring comb which can cause damage to the neighboring combs. Such damage can result in preventing access of the bees to the neighboring combs.
Hanging feeders generally hold liquid feeding syrup in hive boxes/containers, where the bees are given constant and continuous interaction with the liquid syrup. As a result, the bees can become fouled with the liquid feed when the liquid feed is being ingested. The sticky feed liquid can stick on the exterior of the bees, which can eventually disable and kill the bees. Also, it is not desirable to let the bees loose to feed on the open supplies of liquid syrup feed supplies. And the bees can easily drown in the liquid syrup.
Thus, the need exists for solutions to the above problems with the prior art.